


【授翻】The History Project

by Betty216



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty216/pseuds/Betty216
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福发明了一种咒语，可以让他的话出现在别人的历史课本上。据他本人称，此方法只对赫敏·格兰杰凑效。本来只是一系列drabble，写着写着不受控制系列。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dramione





	【授翻】The History Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/gifts).
  * A translation of [The History Project](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540322) by Colubrina. 



格兰杰。

赫敏低头看向忽然浮现在她羊皮纸上的字迹，皱了皱眉头。

_ 格兰杰  
酷毙了，不是吗？  
我发现了一种小伎俩，可以让我的字迹出现在别人的纸上  
好吧  
是你的纸上  
不知道为什么这个小伎俩只对你凑效

她偷偷的扫了一眼教室。没人在看她，也没人试图引起她的注意力。

_你是谁？

她在这波发言底下用最工整的字迹问道。

_这个魔法通讯是双向的

_这是废话

_ 梅林  
你连写字都活像个书呆子

_你，到，底，是，谁？

_ 哈哈哈哈  
就不告诉你

_罗恩？

_ 少侮辱人了  
我可没有侮辱你，而且我正极力克制自己不那么做

_ 格兰杰  
格兰杰  
你干嘛不搭理我？  
我快无聊死了  
陪我聊聊天吧  
格兰杰！  
所以说到底为什么偏偏是你啊  
如果是别人肯定会搭理我的

_别烦我

_你生气的样子真可爱

_我在集中注意力听宾斯教授讲课

_真的假的？

_真的

_ 也许你该考虑开个宣讲会  
我敢打赌你会从书里摘抄大段笔记  
准用不同颜色的笔划好了重点  
有下划线标明  
页码还折了角的那种

_并没有这种事

_但是你已经照书抄笔记了

_好了  
我要上课了

_ 所以你懂这点  
我也懂的  
但你还是和我聊天了

_我压根不知道你何许人也

_ 班上坐着的人不多  
我相信你能推断出来的  
这样吧，我给你个提示  
不是韦斯莱

_你干嘛老是烦我呢？

_ 因为我太无聊了  
你又很可爱  
难得看见你茫然的样子，太好玩了

赫敏瞟了一眼哈利，他正在羊皮纸上精心描摹秋·张的画像。

_你不是哈利。

_哈  
不是

_你要我把房间里的人名一一开出个清单来？

_可以啊

_迪恩？

_谁？

_拉文德？

_ 你觉得我是个女孩子？  
我要窒息了  
我真要窒息了，就-现-在

_原来你不是女孩子啊

_当然不是，如果我的父母在和我聊天的时候没有骗我的话

_聊天？

_ 小女巫和小巫师是从哪儿来的？  
男孩子和女孩子哪里不一样？  
诸如此类  
难道麻瓜们不聊这些？

_麻瓜出身的人反正不聊

_ 啧  
啧啧  
啧啧啧

_ 你偏激得过了分吧？  
我不想再和你聊下去了

_格兰杰  
格兰杰  
我错了  
格兰杰  
我无聊死了  
我错了  
你倒是看一眼啊  
你就陪我聊天吧  
我不是有意的

_滚开

_我就不  
不是每堂课我都有机会这么做的  
我就要烦你  
而且我会一直烦你  
直到你陪我聊天  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
我好无聊啊  
我道歉行吗  
靠  
要我说什么才可以啊  
格兰杰

_ 看看你做的好事  
我收到了一堆垃圾信息好吗  
还是来自于马尔福以及和他差不多的混蛋

_啊

_ 在全世界  
人们都和麻瓜种一样活着  
这又不是什么尴尬的事  
值得我藏藏掖掖  
这就好比  
……  
我无fk说

_ 啊  
我很抱歉 

_ 看来你真的不是马尔福

_ 为什么说不是他

_ 马尔福会为他做的混蛋事道歉？你敢信？  
还是对我道歉？  
想都别想  
我甚至想象不出他会和我聊天

_我想是吧

_所以你到底是谁啊

_ 我觉得我们应该关心一下  
热切的爱伦  
他似乎不错的样子

_粉饰太平罢了

_啥？

_ 这本书  
宾斯教授正在讲的这本  
这些所有  
都是和谐过的版本  
看着好看而已  
大多数巫师喜欢滥杀无辜  
爱伦是其中尤其可怕的一个  
他曾经砍下了他的敌人所有女儿们的手  
拔掉了她们的舌头

_书里是这么写的吗？  
我好像没看到过这段

_不是  
我做了点课外阅读

_像你会干的事

_如果你多读点课外书，会发现很多比课本有意思的内容

_ 你觉得砍掉别人的手是“有意思的的内容”？  
你真是不可理喻，格兰杰

_ 你还认为生为麻瓜种是某种羞耻呢  
你才是真·不可理喻

_我已经道过歉了

_但你还是照这么想不耽误

_我没有

_你就有

_真的没

_证明给我看

_啥？

_告诉我你到底是谁

_这能证明得了什么？

_试试又不花钱

_ 你确定你是个格兰芬多？  
就你们那一贯单纯天真的小脑瓜而言，这似乎卑劣了点

_所以是斯莱特林

_啥？

_你是个斯莱特林

_最好的学院

_还是个男孩子

_所以跟这他喵的的有什么关系

_ 而且显然克拉布和高尔不具备发明这种咒语的智力

卧槽！

_ 格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰

_滚开，马尔福

_别啊，我也可能是西奥  
或者布雷斯啊

_我不想再搭理你了谢谢

_ 格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
格兰杰  
赫敏  
再告诉我点关于爱伦的事吧  
来吧  
在不知道我是谁之前，你明明不反感和我聊天的

_滚开

_ 你还是搭理我了  
格兰杰  
求你了  
我真的好无聊啊

_我不是在和你调情  
马尔福  
不管你是什么意思  
滚开

_ 为什么？  
你为什么不愿意和我聊天？

_你真他喵的需要我列出明细来？

_需要

_ 你捉弄我，嘲笑我  
辱骂我  
从十一岁开始一直如此

_ 你也打破了我的鼻子啊  
我不也挺过来了么

_ 你讨厌所有像我这样的人  
泥巴种

_如果我真的讨厌你我就不会和你聊天

_ 胡扯  
你找我聊天是因为你的咒语只在我身上起效了

_那点我说谎了

_你说什么？

_我说的哪个单词你听不懂？

_混蛋

_ 你的阅读能力可太差了  
我并没有说“混蛋”这个词

_滚开

_ 格兰杰  
我向你道歉  
真心的

_你只是无聊透顶罢了

_那倒是

_呵呵

_但我还不是彻头彻尾的混蛋

_不你就是

_ 行吧也许我真的是  
但是我还是想和你聊天

_ 为什么？  
而且你为什么又认为我会愿意和你聊天？

_你不是一直在回复我？

_想让你快点滚开而已

_快下课了

_感谢上帝

_你说什么？

_ 麻瓜说法  
源自我那不堪的麻瓜背景

_我觉得你应该把我当做是一份大计划

_什么？

_你能解救家养小精灵的话，也应当能解救我

_我到现在还没有成功解救过一只家养小精灵呢

_ 唔，如果是我，我也不会戴上那些帽子中的任意一顶的  
你的女红太差劲了

_混蛋

_ 解救我吧，格兰杰  
教给我有关麻瓜的事  
我以前错的多么离谱  
我们有整整一年的时间  
而且这门课实在是太无聊了  
你是不是早就用了不同颜色的笔  
把整本书的重点都划完了

_是的

_ 而且  
你还特意寻找了课外资料  
把它们读完了

_是的

_你知道的事情可能比宾斯教授还多

_反正比你多，这个是肯定的

_他真的砍掉了人的手吗？

_真的

_令人作呕

_确实恶心

_我打赌你知道的恶心事绝对不止这一件

_ 那又怎样  
你真的关心这个？

_你要解救我吗？

_你是个混蛋

_ 唔那倒是  
但我也挺可爱的

_我更喜欢红头发

_ 呕呕呕——  
我也要解救你  
一个互救协议  
成交吗

_我要收拾东西走了，马尔福

_ 那我们成交吗？  
格兰杰  
格兰杰？

赫敏·格兰杰眯起眼睛看着那个下巴尖尖的金发男孩，他们一道挤入了礼堂的人群之中。

“成交。”她声音低至几不可闻。他则冲着她坏笑。

“这什么情况？”罗恩说，“你什么时候开始搭理马尔福了？”

“你知道热切者爱伦吗？他常常砍掉别人的手——”

“哦，梅林。”他打断了她。“请不要再喋喋不休那些恶心人的历史细节了。除了你，赫敏，没人关心这个，而且永远也不会有人关心这个的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3发文，希望大家多多指教！（鞠躬）  
> 原文→https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11258545/1  
> 原作者：Colubrina


End file.
